Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) devices are basic building elements in integrated circuits. An existing MOS device typically has a gate electrode having polysilicon doped with p-type or n-type impurities, using doping operations such as ion implantation or thermal diffusion. The work function of the gate electrode was adjusted to the band-edge of the silicon. For an n-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the conduction band of silicon. For a P-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the valence band of silicon. Adjusting the work function of the polysilicon gate electrode can be achieved by selecting appropriate impurities.
MOS devices with polysilicon gate electrodes exhibit carrier depletion effect, which is also referred to as a poly depletion effect. The poly depletion effect occurs when the applied electrical fields sweep away carriers from gate regions close to gate dielectrics, forming depletion layers. In an n-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile donor sites, wherein in a p-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile acceptor sites. The depletion effect results in an increase in the effective gate dielectric thickness, making it more difficult for an inversion layer to be created at the surface of the semiconductor.
The poly depletion problem may be solved by forming metal gate electrodes or metal silicide gate electrodes, wherein the metallic gates used in NMOS devices and PMOS devices may also have band-edge work functions. Since the NMOS devices and PMOS devices have different requirements regarding the work functions, dual-gate CMOS devices are used.
In the formation of the metal gate electrodes, a long dummy gate is formed first, which is then etched, so that the portions of the long dummy gate are separated from each other. A dielectric material is then filled into the opening left by the etched portion of the long dummy gate. The dielectric material is then polished, leaving a portion of the dielectric material between the remaining portions of the dummy gate. The separated portions of the dummy gate are then replaced with metal gates.